The Final Battle
by RPGHero811
Summary: The Fell Dragon wants to destroy the world. Only the Shepherds can stop it, will the future shine with the light of a new tomorrow or be shrouded under an eternal dark shadow?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fire Emblem Fans that like the Shipping of Robin x Lucina.

This is NewStarter123, this is my first ever fanfic ever to write and decided to begin with one of my most favorite Couples in gaming, and after all that has happened these past months since i first wrote this, decided to upgrade this fic's 3 chapter maybe by a bit (cause as my first story, I am still proud of it). Hope you like my fanfic and if there are errors, please let me know, enjoy. _Chapters 2 and 3 will be updated soon_.

* * *

The Final Battle

The Shepherds, the greatest's warriors of the Ylisse Kingdom have gone through countless and countless of battles:

Plegian army of the Mad Tyrant Grangel, a power hungry maniac with a blind hatred cause of both kingdom's history.

Grand Valmese Empire of Walhart "The Conqueror", a Dictator who wished to drive Humanity away from the need and beliefs of the Gods.

Undead Risen armies, zombified creatures made from the dark essence of the Fell Dragon.

All to face the root of this all: Grima, the dragon that seeks to bring about the destruction of the world, this monster was sealed a millennium ago by heroes told in legends, lead by one known as "The Hero-King".

Now to fulfill the sacred duty of the ancient king's heroic deed, the Shepherd's leader and king of Ylisse; Chrom takes his legendary blade "Falchion" in hand and his comrades-in-arms to battle.

As the Dragon flied high above the clouds preparing to regain it's full strength, two warriors were teleported to the dragon's back by Naga, the Divine Dragon that the symbolizes peace and harmony, a polar opposite to Grima. Two men who were close to one another like brothers Chrom and Robin begin the attack.

Chrom stared to the distance at the wide sky looking at the vast world they fighting to save "Robin, the time has finally come, are you ready?"

Robin saw the look on his friend eyes, responding with a nod "Yes, let's do this".

As the Tactician of the Shepherds pulled out a tome from his coat to summon they're allies, he asked his friend "who and how many should I called forth?"

The Exalt responded while unsheathing his sword "Our best soldiers, 14 of them!"

"On it!"

He then begin chanting a spell with an ancient language written in the book, causing his hand to begin glowing with a golden aura that created a magical circle in mid-air. "With this power I call warriors who will come to add me in battle "Summon". The circle multiplied to 14 more alike, calling forth someone base of the name the caster told:

Frederick,Olivia,Cordelia,Lon'qu,Cherche,Ricken,Libra,Sully,Stahl,Tharja,Henry,Maribelle,

Nowi and…. Lucina!

Each person called by name appeared from the circles to the battlefield prepared to the teeth. They all were different in size, age, shape and even race, but they all were what the Shepherds an army unlike any other and shared a bond together regardless of that. Their blue hair Commander told all of them the decisive moment was finally upon them and they would be victorious or die trying, but to never lose hope no matter what.

Everyone shouted they're words of courage:

Frederick: For milord and the people of the realm, as a knight I will fight.

Olivia: I-I can fight too!

Lon'qu: My sword will be your end

Libra: With Naga's Blessing, you will be judged

Sully: Hope your ready for a good arse kicking

Nowi: Only a Dragon can beat a Dragon

Henry: IM GOONA KILL YOU!

Tharja: I'll Hex u to death

Stahl: Hope your hungry, cause I am

Maribelle: Let me show u what a lady is capable of

Ricken: Don't think your all that just cause your bigger than me.

Cordelia: For my kingdom and friends, I'll fight.

Cherche: You'll make a great snack for Minerva

Lucina: Hope will never die!

Far up the dragon's neck a single individual was standing there, a man who look exactly alike there friend Robin, but it wasn't him at all. But the evil spirit of Grima using his body like a puppet.

"Welcome mortals, how nice of you to come uninvited just to see the end".

With a snap of his fingers, dark spike of black energy appeared from under the hero's feats draining there strength and injuring them greatly.

"Agghh!" screamed everyone as the dark spikes injured them greatly while simultaneously draining their life force.

"This is too easy, now do you see the difference between man and dragon?!"

While the army could not move an inch, only 3 manage to stand up Chrom, Robin and Lucina. The king along with his daughter who came from the future and his best friend and like brother were struggling just trying to keep standing.

"I…can…barely…even…take…a…breathe in"

"Oh Gods No! Can we even win?"

"Damn!"

Grima made a sinister grin, changing his "human" voice to one that brought a certain someone memories they'd saw over and over in their nightmares "YOU SEE NOW TINY ONE! YOU MAY HAD ESCAPED DEATH BEFORE BUT NOT THIS TIME!". Lucina suddenly froze in fear and lost all feeling in her legs, falling to her knees. Her father and her husband tried to snap her out of it but to no success. "Grima! You Dastard! Just what do you gain from tormenting others!?" yelled Chrom enraged by the shape his daughter was, "Simple you insect, I show them my supremacy!"

"Lucina..."

Grima then snapped his finger again calling his risen army on to the dragon's back, completely surrounding the injured shepherds. Feeling joy from the looks of fear and despair that his enemies had on their faces, he made an offer "If you hand over Robin to me, I will spare you're worthless lives".

All the shepherd suddenly started to force themselves to stand, saying things like: Robin is one of us, he is not your toy, etc…. Even Lucina forgot her fears when she heard this, immediately remembering the promise she and him made about being there for each other and never lose hope. She stood up and used her Falchion to help support her body, she looked Grima straight in the eye saying the same words she told Robin when they confessed their feelings to each other:

"I will cherish every moment with him, no matter what the future holds cause I love him".

Grima felt really annoyed by Lucina's words, so he raised his right hand upward causing dark energy to surround her planning to trap her in it. In the last second however the tactician ran and pushed her out of there getting trapped in her place. The injured princess could barely believe just what happen in that single second; one moment Grima looked almost successful in killing her, if it wasn't for her husband stepping in and pushing her off that trap.

As the sphere closed with Robin inside and it dove into the dragon's body, Grima's laughter echoed in the wind "HAHAHAHAHA! Thank You Lucina, your help never ceases to amaze me, not only I revived the Fell Dragon so I can regain my former strength, you provided me the chance to get stronger and for that I am truly grateful".

The Shepherds all shared the same look of shock and despair unable to speak a single word. Meanwhile… Robin felt like he was floating in water but looking around all that was around was nothingness "where am I?". Grima appeared before him from a mist of dark energy and began speaking to him.

Grima: Greetings Robin, at pleases me you accepted my proposal

Robin: Proposal?! Don't you mean stopping you from slaughtering Lucina and my friends, you corrupted freak!

Grima: Friends? You mean those weak meat bags… it won't matter soon enough when I merge with you. I'll destroy them in a sec.

Robin: I won't let you!

Grima: You still continue to resist me? Very well, may you drown under The Fell Dragon's Might for all eternity.

Robin:AAAhHHHH!

Then Robin could feel the shadows begin to shallow him unable to move one bit, as he felt his mind fading. "I don't have a way to counter this", "no plans or tactics", "It's too much, I failed everyone", "I…got…nothing…..I….am…no….thing". Trapped in an ocean of darkness and emptiness only sinking further and further downward, he could only remembered the memories he made with his friends: the good and bad ones, the most difficult ones and the most joyful ones as well, popping like bubbles one after another till only one remained. He looked at this memory not knowing who or what he was seeing, cause of the lost of all the other memories but something in him could feel a sense ofjoy. He saw an image of someone small around the age of 3 or 4 running towards him, he lifts the little one to his arms, begins laughing and tickling them. "Stop it daddy, it tickles", "Sorry kiddo no can do". Then the image changed to show a woman with long blue hair smiling while seeing the two play; "That's enough you too, let's head back", "okay mommy, let's go dad" and he walks with the kid in his arms and the woman beside him to a castle up a hill.

Something about this memory made him feel like he forgot something really important that needed to be done, he then felt what sounded like voices:

_ght _ck, Re_ , ple_

Pl_ fi_

Return to us!

The voices got stronger and stronger till he recognize them.

"Chrom, Everyone!" Robin could feel the bubbles of his memories returning to how they were, giving him to strength to stand in the vast darkness, which surprised Grima of all people "HOW CAN YOU BE STANDING, IT'S IMPOSIBLE!". "I hear them, they give me strength. I HEAR MY FRIENDS!"

Frederick: I know it would take more than this to stop you, sir!

Sully: you gonna let that ugly snake get the last hiss? Come on!

Stahl: Wake up, Robin! Only I get to oversleep!

Lon'qu: Answer us, Robin!

Ricken: Please, Robin! You're too important to me!

Maribelle: Get up right this instant, or suffer a swift smack of my parasol!

Cordelia: We're all right here by your side!

Nowi: I thought I was your favorite dragon! Forget about Grima!

Libra: The gods gave you to us. I do not believe they wish you taken away!

Tharja: Get up, Robin! No one goes down without my say so…

Olivia: Please, Robin! I still haven't shown you my new dance!

Cherche: Minerva wants you back, and so do I!

Henry: I know the darkness is warm and delicious… But too much of a good thing is just bad!

Lucina: You have earned my trust and my love, sir. Now return to us!

YOU ARE POWERLESS! FRAIL! INSIGNIFICANT! You are NOOOTHING! Grima shouted in frustration and irritation. Chrom's voice was heard then "Your bond with us is stronger than even the fell dragon's might. Robin, return to us".

"Chrom! Im coming, Hold on!" just when the Shepherds could hear Robin's words, cracks were beginning to appear in the air till the sound of broken glass was heard and mists of darkness reappeared only to banish as well. they're friend reappeared back to where he was when he first disappeared, he saw everyone's look of relieved, then felt a tightness around his waist only to see his wife hugging him and sobbing on his shirt. "Lucina, it's alright" he said in a comforting tone while hugging her.

"sob…I thought… sob, I lost you"

Then everyone heard the voice of the Divine Dragon Herself speaking to them telepathically.

 _Children of Man, take my power! Rise now and face the fell dragon_!..

And then everyone's bodies were beginning to shine with a light that healed there wounds and refueled they're strength.

Now ready to fight back, their tactician paired up everyone with they're respective other to fight as one.


	2. Chapter 2

As the shepherds began unleashing they're counter-attack at Grima's forces, Robin planned the proper formations to attack: "Everyone begin Spear Frederick "formation""

Frederick the Great knight took the charge as the vanguard and began thrusting through risen forces like a tidal wave with support from spear wielders Stahl and Sully. While breaking through the're enemies defenses, all risen that would lunch a side attack were instantly cut to pieces by the combine sword swinging powers of Chrom, Lucina and Lon'qu's swords. Every sword, lance, axe and magic users fought against the undead soldier army, breaking through their troops to get the upper hand.

Just then, Naga spooked to them telepathically to remind them that if Chrom uses his sword to beat Grima he will be sealed again and if Robin beats him with his power, since they are connected Grima will be destroyed forever but he too shall disappear.

Everyone understood the importance of this decision and continued to push forward. They made it to the center of the dragon's spine and could see they're archenemy in front of them.

"It's over Grima, this will be your end!" said the blue exalt accompanied by both his daughter and his best friend.

"FOOL! Think you can stop me! Your ancestor may had stop last time but you fools will fail" Grima then snapped his finger again to cause a headache on Robin. Lucina took hold of him as the pain made him almost collapsed "Ughhh!", "Robin!" said the blue duo in unison worried for him.

He then made a barrier around Robin , Chrom and Lucina even himself trapped inside. To keep the others outside occupied he summoned high-level Risen that had around they're bodies a red glow and weapons stabbed into them. Just when things couldn't get worse, the dragon began to roar and began to turn It's head towards them. The blue Royals saw what he was planning to do.

"You Monster!"

"Oh, gods no!"

"That's right fools, im going to eliminate your dear loved ones with one blow. With them gone, you will have no chance to continue fighting while I enjoy destroying you myself".

Grima created a black sword from the palm of his hand. Seeing how dire things gotten, Lucina handed her husband to her father "Lucina, wait" said Chrom attempting to stop his daughter from acting reckless. "Father, I will handle this please look after robin".

"EHEHEHE this is too good! First that thrash robin saves your life and you try to throw away your life as a thank you. Looks like he is completely worthless after all. Choosing to be with an inferior creature like you instead of becom…"

"SHUT UP!" she dashed at him throwing a swing of her sword, but he blocked it, "you think of him as nothing more than object, but u know nothing of him". Lucina's attacks were all blocked by grima's sword no matter how speed and power she had, the fell god was toying with her. "Silly girl think u can really beat me, I destroyed your world and everything you ever loved, you only managed to survive cause you got lucky but now…" the dragon began to open it's mouth and generate a heavy concentration of dark energy, Grima then trapped Lucina between dark spikes "Now see the end of your Hope!".

'NOOO!" she screamed as the foul beast was about to unleash it's attack… a shout was heard that surprised everyone: SUMMON REVERSA!

"What the?!"

An enormous golden glow came out of the tactician's and everyone bodies causing them to banish from they're trapped areas and reappearing in full formation again.

Grima didn't understood what just occurred "how did u do that?".

"Simple, it was a spell"

"Spell?!"

"While you were fighting Lucina and preparing your finish move, I was chanting my summon spell to use it's other form: Reversa summon!"

'No matter I'll simply DESTROY YOU ALL! EXPIRATION!" the dragon fired it's attack at our heroes but then…

"Nowi, Tiki, Nah now!" the three manakete appeared out of three spell circles in they're dragon forms and unleashed a combine attack of energy that clashed with grima's attack canceling each other out.

"WHAT?! How?!"

"Simple by calling a name I can any of my friends to aid me".

Grima was irritated with being made a fool of by the clever tactician "Damn you, die Dark Spikes surge"

"Kellam, Kjelle, Defend me" they appeared in front of robin and stopped the pikes with they're shields. He then switch them by calling Walhart and Priam to attack it's risen, which they eliminated them in an instant.

"No!No!NO! I WILL END YOU ALL!" the dragon began to charge another attack while the silver haired magician was enchanting another spell.

"Lord of the heavens… set judgement upon us with your fierce power… and show your supremacy… Mjolnir!" A huge strike of lightning hit the dragon damaging it greatly, Grima felt the beast's pain but still had his shield on to protect himself. Fearing that everyone couldn't continue fighting Robin teleported them back to Mount Prism leaving only him with Chrom and Lucina.

""huff", "huff", you think only the three of you can defeat me"

"I know we can" said Robin with a confident look in his eyes.

"This is what we been fighting for"

"To bring hope to the future"

Our two swordswielders attacked the shield with their legendary swords starting to make cracks in it, while Robin began to charge up for a thoron spell.

Robin's body began to be engulfed in a crimson flame aura "All right let's finisih this together IGNIS!", also both Chrom and Lucina used the legendary family skill "AETHER!". For a final strike to break the shield the silver haired mage fired a thoron blast that both lord's falchions absorbed the energy and attacked "DOUBLE THUNDER AETHER!"

"DIEEEEE!" he called dark energy spikes at them, but they destroyed them in a second while shattering his barrier continuing to charge at him, but before the swords could hit there target he summoned two risen using them as shields. Grima then tried to attack Chrom with his dark energy sword but Robin blocked the attack with his Levin Sword. It was a 3 against 1 fight with grima having to struggle defending from chrom and lucina's fast attacks while also trying to black the electric attack's from robin's Levin sword.

"huff...huff..."

"Time to meet your end Grima"

"this is your "checkmate""

"it's finally over for you"

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM! IM GRIMA THE FELL DRAGON OF DESTRUCTION! I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY A FILTHY SERVANT OF NAGA, A TIME LEAPING BRAT AND A BROKEN TOOL! I AM SUPREMACY! I AM-"

"SHUT UP! MJOLNIR!" a single strike of massive lightning greatly injured grima, leaving now only a single thing left to do. Chrom walked to the injured fell god readying his sword to seal him and save the world, Just then... "Reversa!" the king turned to his friend as he saw a gold circle coming from under him, "Robin what are y_"

"Father!, Robin?! what are you doing?!

" _Lucina_ re...versa..."

"No! Don_"

"It's just you and me grima, you and I both share the weight of suffering that was brought to the people of this world so it's only fitting we pay the cost together. Great dark power of the dragon fill me with your strength and become the orb of destruction itself Expiration!"

From the shores of Mount Prism, the Shepheds saw the body of the dragon disappeared by a bright light of energy and when the light faded nothing remained, our heroes cheered with cries of victory over the evil dragon and success in the saving the world. Everyone were cheerful and glad it was all over except for the father, daughter blue duo. Chrom and Lucina were still a bit in shock that they're tactician friend was the one that ended grima and destroyed himself, then everyone saw a figure from the ocean walking towards they immediately recognize that was Robin and everyone ran towards to thank him. Chrom was about to go to a dash to hit that idiot in the face but his daughter took a head start.

"Robin!" she yelled as the princess ran to smack the idiot, "Lucina..." he murmured while slowly walking through the water to his wife

"You idiot, I was worried sick about you, do yo-" when the princess tried to touch him her hand went right through him, she was shock and took a few steps back, behind her all the shepherds were stunned by what they saw, chrom approached him "Robin? you're fading?", "yeah... by destroying my link to grima... seems my body can't exist in this world without it... seems this is my end".

"NO! this wasn't supposed to happen?! you idiot I was the one who was suppose to end him. Why did you do that?!"

"Because this my way to make up for all the suffering I brought to all of you"

"We already told you, it wasn't your fault and you were and be always one of us!"

Robin responded with a nod "that is why... I did this... to you and everyone I care about a better life. Chrom, everyone thank you for all the wonderful times we shared together, for giving me a life I was glad to have with all of you in it. hope we will meet again in another life".

As his body began to become transparent, he turned around and kneel to see lucina who was shedding tears and...

"sob" don't go "sob" robin

Lucina don't be sad, you finally completed your life's goal of a better future

HOW CAN I HAVE A BETTER FUTURE IF YOUR NOT IN IT ROBIN?!

"I... I "sniff" can't continue without you robin "sob" I Love You!"

"I love you too, being with you is the greatest thing that is ever happen to me".

"ME TOO! "sob" you were always there when I needed you, you helped me through my problems, gave me a chance to have a better life here and promised to be with me forever. I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life but now..."

"that can still happen lucina, Naga said if my bonds were strong enough I can return to you and everyone. Also when I was trapped in the darkness of grima's might I saw something that gave me strength".

"What was it?"

"a vision or rather a dream where I saw your beautiful smile and we had a lovely home together, that alone it's proof i'll return".

"Please do so... return Robin for all of us"

"I will..."

"For me and..." before she could finish, she saw him with a smile till he disappeared completely in front of her. Lucina didn't said anything other than the last words she wanted to said as she stood up from the water and placed her hand in her stomach while staring into the sunset with everyone; "our child".


	3. Chapter 3

Robin was floating in the borderline of life and death, feeling his existence fading into nothingness as the memories of his life as a Tactician of the shepherds began to fade into the darkness. His mind was sinking deeper and deeper into the abyss knowing that this was the prize he had to pay to make sure Grima would never again bring suffering to anyone and destroy the world.

"I'm glad that everyone I ever cared about are finally living better lives" said robin with a smile. But then he also realized that meant leaving the one person he did all of this for…Lucina, the time traveling princess who fought to save the future of the world, it was her that give him the motivation to give it his all to plan his tactics and strategies for the best solution to help everyone, to better his sword skills and study his magic abilities. Knowing where she came from a world that was in chaos, lost her family and had to live in the edge, this made him want to help and protect her which resulted in developing feelings for her.

"Lucina are you happy now? Have found someone who cares for you as much as I did? Do you miss me?. I made my choice knowing the only regret I would had was to be unable to see you… I miss you".

In the depths of darkness a voice was heard:

 _Chrom, we got to do something?_

 _What do you propose we do?_

 _I dunno…_

The voices guided him out of the darkness and his eyes began to open.

 _Hey there_

 _There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know_

 _Take my hand_

He reached with his hand and saw he didn't have a mark anymore as he stood up.

 _It's over now, welcome back Robin._

"Chrom? Lissa? It is really you?!"

"Who else you dummy, hehehe"

"It's us Robin, we're glad to finally have you back"

"It's great to be back… but WAIT! what day is it? For how long I been gone? What year is this?!"

"Relax Robin, first calm down"

"'Sigh'..ok"

"Alright, first you should know is been one year since Grima's defeat or rather today marks being one year".

"So today's date it's the same when I left?"

"Yeap"

"Woah, one year wait how is everyone doing?"

"Ok let me explain…"

"So the shepherds were disbanded and everyone started they're own lives and some of the future children went on they're own journeys right?"

"Yes, but we still keep in touch with all of them"

"But… what about Lucina?"

"Well… she's doing fine but you should know that..."

"You see robin, what my brother is try to say is…"

Then Frederick appeared with the horse cart ready to return them to the capital.

"Greetings Robin, nice see you again my lord"

"Lord? Frederick why are you acting knightly and formal?"

"Cause a knight must act like this when speaking with royalty, you are married to Lady Lucina are you not?"

"Well yeah but weren't you going to say something Chrom?"

"Yeah I was but it's better you come see for yourself".

"Yeap, im sure Lucina will be happy to see you again, let's go"

"Right!"

Our 4 heroes made the trip home quite quickly and with no bandits attacking towns or evil zombie warriors to keep them occupied, as they entered the capital the citizens were enjoying they're normal lives in the new peaceful era. Robin felt relieved seeing the people's happy faces knowing he made all of this possible. In the castle, when they'd arrived they were greeted by the queen Sumia, her 2 year old daughter Lucy, Cynthia, baby Cynthia. and a few of the other shepherds who were in the castle.

Robin was overjoyed to see almost all his dear friends again, they haven't change one bit during the one year time skip. Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle, there was a certain blue haired princess who finished polishing her sword who heard loud noises from her window, wondering what is was about she placed her sword in it's sheath and went to check it out. While Robin was laughing with everyone he looked around looking for a certain someone:

"Umm guys have any of you seen…"

"Father, everyone what's…"

Everyone steeped aside when they heard the girl's voice, Robin couldn't believe his eyes who he saw

"Lucina?"

"Robin?"

Both didn't move an inch and found themselves unable to speak to one another until the avatar decided to break the ice "Lucina im sorry, I know the stupid thing i did hurt you very much and I left you alone for a year, I don't expect you to forgive me but I want to let you know you're the greatest thing that is ever happen in my life, you made my life feel complete and i-" before he could continue Lucina ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "You're back, you're finally back…" she murmured while tearing tears of joy, Robin too broke into tears as he returned the embraced "I missed you Lucina!" he said overjoyed to hold his wife in his arms again. While she responded by hugging her revived husband tighter "I missed you so much! I love you Robin". As they let go he stared into her beautiful eyes leaning in and kissed his beloved wife to show her much he truly loved her and she returned it with the same amount of love she had for him. As they separated Robin forgot that everyone were there as he turned around to see the guys were giving a thumbs up mainly Vaike, Gaius and Virion to him except Chrom who looked like had a weird twitch in his left eye brow, as for Lucina her mother, sister and even aunt were overjoyed to see her with a smile on her, now that she was reunited with Robin, both felt a little embarrassed but they didn't care.

Chrom then approached Robin telling him that they're will be a big banquet to celebrated his return when the sun sets later today, so he should rest and prepare for the event and also he lean to his ear and told him: "You and me will have a long-awaited talk after this real soon" the revived tactician felt a chill up his spine and only answering with nodding.

"Good now you both may want sometime to rest and catch up, you may go".

"Thank you father, come dear there's something I want to show you".

"ok"

Lucina grabbed her husband's hand and took him with her to the castle towards their shared room, in the hallway he asked what was it she wanted to show him but she didn't respond only holding his hand tightly and giving him her beautiful happy smile which he loved so much. As they made it to the door as lucina was about to turn the nob, "Robin I still can't believe you finally returned, this has been my deepest wish for the past year, it brings me great joy that it came true" she said turning to her husband.

"Me too love".

With that answer she knew she was ready, then she turned the nob and open the door, inside the room was decorated to how Robin made it with Bookshellfs, scrolls and documents in a table on one side while they're was a bed for two people to sleep on the other side, in the middle of the room was a crib that was build by Frederick himself. In it was an infant with blue hair sleeping, the revived tactician couldn't find what to say while lucina walked and picked the baby up to her arms.

"L-Lucina?"

"Yes Robin"

"w-who?...w-what? is that b-baby?..."

"Robin, say hello to Morgan my daughter"

"y-you're daughter?... but how?...who?...wait that name"

"remember you once said if you would ever became a father, that would be the name of your child"

"Morgan, that means... im.."

""Yes, you're her father, here hold her"

"o.k..."

"woah she's a bit heavy and so small.."

"look she's waking up, see she has your eyes"

"wow, she has the brand in her left hand just like I had my mark"

"See morgan this is your daddy Robin"

"Hello morgan is me your dada"

The little blue infant stared at her dad and touched his face with her little hand

"How old is she?"

"She is 3 months old"

"Ok morgan, back to mommy you go, here lucina"

"thanks"

As she put her child back on her crib, Robin and Lucina relaxed on the bed, while starting an important conversation

"Lucina, I don't know with what to ask first? but simply when did it happen?"

...

"Think you can explain it to me?"

"To answer your question it was during the time we returned from the war with Walhart and before we went to Plegia"

"What?!"

One day when I was doing a bit of training, I started to feel dizzy and feelings of nausea so I went to see Aunt Lissa, Libra and Brady. I explained to them about my dizziness and nausea, so they used they're staffs to check my body's "state" and felt a small energy coming from inside me and explained to me that I was pregnant. I felt a storm of different emotions, a part of me felt worried that I again changed the timeline, I was also surprised and very happy that I was going to be a mother but didn't know how to tell this to you so I begged them to keep this a secret from my father and especially you, also I wanted to keep fighting for the shepherds so Libra and Brady used the ward staffs to slowed down the baby's growth, explaining to me the effects would wear off in a year. Then came everything else: the battles with Validar and the Grimleal, Grima's revival and defeat and... your "Goodbye".

"Lucina... im so sorry..."

"No it's ok, your back that's all that matters"

"yeah, but please continue"

"Ok after all was over during the past year to today, we organize a proper order of peace with plegia, my friends went out on they're own adventures but I receive letters from them every now and then, I went to aunt lissa to ask her to disable the spell so morgan could continue to grow properly in me and told my parents about our child. My father felt really mad at you but went sad when I said I never told you about this and my mother cried a mixture of tears of joy and sadness, it was really confusing and then a few months later, came the day I gave birth to Morgan, it felt like the happiest day of my life but also the saddest one too. When she first opened her eyes they reminded me of yours, I feared that by the time you came back she would already be grown up and have no memories of her father in her life, that you would hold her in your arms or be there when she would take her first steps. Those thoughts terrified me so much that I would cry myself to sleep every night and wake up every morning wishing youd be here beside me. The pain that I felt that my daughter wouldn't had her father in her life along with the sorrow I had cause I missed you so much were unbearable, way more than the pain I carried of my doomed timeline. But now that pain is gone".

"Robin you have made me the happiest woman in the world and I can't thank you enough!"

"No need to thank me Lucina, if anything I find myself the happiest man in the world when you're with me, I love you"

"I love you too".

"Now that im back where I belong, I want to live my life with the family I love the most"

"Me too Sweetheart"

The rest of that day, Robin had the greatest/craziest party of his life with all of beloved friends and families, it was a hero's return and family reunion celebration to all of the shepherds. The entire castle was filled with laughters of joy. Then at night, he woke up and saw his wife next to him sleeping soundly and peaceful, he turned his head and saw his little girl Morgan sleeping on her crib like an adorable little angel knowing his greatest wish came true. First a tactician who didn't remember his past, then a dear friend to the royal Ylissean family and great ally for the Shepherds and now a husband and father with a bright future ahead of him.

(Lucina, you came to this world to save it from destruction and make a better future for everyone, im glad I got the chance to help you made that possible and got to know you better. First as a valuable allied then as a great friend but when I saw how big a burden you carried inside you, I couldn't helped but want to be there to help you in any I could. Then I told you just how important you were to me and was very happy when you told me I was important to you too. You made my life into something very special, thank you).

As Robin faded back to sleep, a single tear fell from her closed eye as she said in her sleep "Robin welcome home".

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello everyone this is Newstarter123, this concludes my very first fanfiction ever, man I can't believe my fanfic got over 400 views in the beginning and now we're almost at 4,000 is truly incredible. The Final Battle is my first work ever and im glad it has become this good n such a short time. I have some others Robin x Lucina fanfic that I plan to make down the road, please review my works and if I make any errors please inform me cause I want to show to everyone just how great this couple is. Any out there that can give me ideas for more fanfic with these two please let me know, cause together we can be victorious.**

 **goodbye.**


End file.
